


Friday Night

by McGillaKutty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Balls Growth, Breast Expansion, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Nora Valkyrie, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Shower Sex, cumflation, excessive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGillaKutty/pseuds/McGillaKutty
Summary: Weiss enjoys a quiet Friday night, but it soon gets very entertaining.





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Futanari, Breast Expansion, Cumflation, Lactation, Dick Growth and Balls Growth. If you don't like any of these, then don't read.

It was a quiet Friday night and Weiss had the dorm room to herself, Yang had gone with Nora to go shopping while Blake and Ruby had gone to see a movie together. Being the middle of winter, Weiss was currently enjoying a nice quiet, hot shower in the connecting bathroom. Lost in thought, Weiss was shaken out of it by the opening and closing of the dorm room door, muffled voices coming from the other side of the door followed soon after. After a couple of minutes there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Who's in there?" Yang's muffled voice came through the door.

"Just me." Weiss answered.

"Sweet. You want some company?"

"Sure." Weiss said after a moment's thought. The bathroom door opened soon after and Yang stepped in with Nora in tow.

"Hi Weiss!" The red head greeted, already taking of her clothes.

"Good evening Nora. When you said company, I wasn't expecting the two of you. I'm certainly not going to complain though~" Weiss said to Yang, who was now undressed and helping Nora out of her remaining clothes. Looking down, Weiss licked her lips at the sight of the two Futanari's full balls.

"Hehe. I just hope there's enough room in there." Yang chuckled as she opened the shower door and stepped in, Nora right behind her. With door closed, it was a snug fit but there was enough room to move around with the three of them.

"So how was your shopping trip?" Weiss asked, stroking the futa's hardening dicks. Doing so, she noticed that Nora was holding a container.

"It was good, yeah. We got this cause it sounds like fun!" Nora exclaimed, holding the container up for Weiss to see.

"Nebula's Enhancer. Enjoy a hot shower or bath and apply to desired areas to begin growth." Weiss read. "So this is essentially a growth gel? And it's different to 'Kimber's Growth Formula'?"

"Basically. The lady behind the counter said it only works in water." Yang breathed as Weiss continued stroking her now fully erect dick.

"Well, what are we waiting for~" Weiss sing-songed, releasing the futa's dicks to take the container. Opening it released a faint lavender fragrance into the shower.

Dipping her hand in and taking a sizeable chunk of the gel, Weiss handed the container back to Nora and lathered it between her hands, noticing the faint purple glow it had. Kneeling down as Yang and Nora leaned in to lock their lips together, Weiss started stroking the girls dicks again, making sure to spread the gel out as best she could before moving down to their balls, feeling their loads churning as she massaged the gel into them. Standing back up, the Heiress saw the gel was already an effect on the futa's as they were panting heavily, and it wasn't from the kiss. Feeling something pressing against her leg, Weiss looked down to see the girls balls were already growing.

"Oh wow, this stuff works fast~" The Heiress cooed, grabbing the container from Nora.

"And it feels goood~!" Nora moaned, feeling her expanding balls pressing into Yang's.

For a moment, Weiss was worried that the futa's would out-grow the shower, but breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped with a reasonable amount of room left. Moments after the futa's balls had stopped growing and before they could catch their breath, both let off a sharp gasp as their dicks started growing as well. Both girls started furiously stroking their dicks as they became larger and larger, gaining both length and girth with every second. After a couple of minutes of bliss, Weiss joining the futa's to help them out, the growing stopped leaving the futa's panting heavily as their full, heavy balls gurgled faintly with their massive loads.

"That was certainly quite the show~" Weiss breathed, admiring Yang's and Nora's new sizes. Both girls had balls bigger than basketballs and dicks longer than a metre and thicker than Weiss' thigh. With the futa's balls pressing against her legs, Weiss could feel them churning with thick seed, ready to be released.

"You have no idea how good that felt~" Yang panted.

"Well I think it's time I did." Weiss smirked, holding up the container for one of the girls to take. Nora's eyes lit up as she quickly snatched the container from Weiss before Yang had much of a chance to react. Sticking her hand in the container, Nora scooped out a larger handful than Weiss did and lathered it between her hands.

"I hope you have a good place to put that~" Weiss purred.

"I certainly do~" Nora sing-songed, reaching her hands out towards Weiss' bust. 

Moaning lightly as Nora massaged the gel into her breasts, Weiss could feel a pleasant heat building in her chest that wasn't caused by the water cascading down their bodies. Within moments the heat intensified, both in her chest and in her core.

Shooting her hands down to her glistening folds, Weiss' mind was quickly sent to cloud nine as she furiously pumped her fingers. Lost in her own world, the Heiress failed to notice her breasts beginning to grow, something that had certainly been noticed by Yang and Nora. As they grew, milk began spraying from her thickening nipples, dousing the shower screen in the sweet liquid. As a pleasant surprise for the two futa's, Weiss' bust was swelling around their dicks.

Getting a thought, Yang brought her hands up and started groping one of Weiss' breasts, something Nora picked up on a few moments later. The more the futa's groped and squeezed the Heiresses expanding bust, the more milk sprayed from her engorged nipples, Nora trying and failing to aim her teat at her mouth. Having her sensitive, growing bust groped made Weiss moan louder and louder as her breasts passed the size of basketballs before finally slowing their growth. Panting as her bust stopped growing, Weiss only just then realised how big they had gotten and the amount of milk she was currently producing.

"That was incredible~" Weiss panted, running her hands over her new assets, before she was struck by a thought. 

"Probably should have checked this earlier, but, how long does this stuff last?"

There was a moment of silence, only broken by the sound of rushing water as Nora quietly read the container before she spoke.

"Aw man. It says it only lasts about three hours. Kimber's lasts way longer than that!" Nora complained, handing the container to Weiss. "Although, this was a fair amount cheaper..." She trailed off, idly stroking her dick and groping Weiss' enhanced breast as she weighed the pros and cons in her head.

"Would you like a drink while you think that over~?" Weiss asked as innocently as she could, hefting her spraying breasts to emphasis her point.

"I would love to, but I tried doing that just before and it was just not working." Nora pouted. "I mean, I could use my hands, but then it would be watered down a lot."

"Hmm, true. In that case I'm going to need some 'plugs' for these~ Don't want it all going to waste now do we~" Weiss sing-songed, cupping her bust making more milk spray from her teats.

"I like the way you think~" Yang purred, carefully squatting down, Nora following suit. With Yang and Nora basically sitting on the ground, Weiss tried her best to line up her nipple with the girls dicks, but just couldn't see around the mounds of flesh on her chest. Giggling at their friends plight, the futa's reached up to help guide her down. With some effort and a small amount of pain for Weiss, the girls managed to get the heads of their dicks inside of the Heiresses breasts. With the only exit for her milk closed off, Weiss' breasts swelled slightly as the milk backed up but stopped soon after.

"Mmm~ that feels good~" Weiss moaned, bent over her friends as the hot water pelted her back.

"Yeah it does~" Yang breathed, rolling her head back to enjoy the moment before she felt an odd sensation. "Uh, Nora? Do you feel that?"

"Ohohoho~ Yeah I do~" Nora moaned.

"What I thinks happening, is happening isn't it~?" Weiss breathed.

"Yep!" Yang exclaimed. Within moments all three girls were moaning loudly as Weiss' breasts began to slowly suck the futa's dicks deeper inside themselves. The more the futa's dicks were sucked into Weiss' breasts, the higher the girls moans and cries of ecstasy became. About 20cm of the futa's enhanced dicks had disappeared when Yang and Nora could feel their climaxes rapidly approaching.

A loud shriek signalled the start of the futa's orgasm as cum raced up their dicks, visibly bulging from the volume of cum. Weiss felt herself reach her limit almost the second the girls cum started filling her already enhanced bust. The more cum the futa's pumped into Weiss' breasts, the more they swelled, slowly devouring more and more dick as they grew. After five minutes of non-stop cuming, Yang and Nora were just over halfway done and Weiss' breasts had swelled out to the size of beach balls with at least three quarters of the girls dicks inside the growing mounds of flesh.

"Fuuck~ This feels goood~" Yang moaned, now hugging Weiss' growing breast. Weiss and Nora were sputtering complete gibberish, their minds blank from the sheer pleasure of it all.

Five minutes later, Yang and Nora finally started petering out, their balls having emptied out the size of hand balls after having filled Weiss' bust up to be slightly smaller than bean bag chairs, leaving all three panting for breath. For a few moments the only sounds that could be heard was the running water, the girls breathing and the faint gurgling coming from Weiss' breasts.

"Well, that happened~" Yang breathed, using her body to grope Weiss' breast as best she could.

"It certainly did~" Weiss agreed, rubbing small circles on her breasts.

"Uh, guys?" Nora's voice came from the other side of the mounds of flesh. "How do you feel about round two?"

Weiss and Yang shared a glance. "I don't think we were going to stop at round two. Why?" Weiss asked, slightly confused.

"Cause round two is coming sooner than we think." Nora said before suppressing a soft moan.

"What do you mean?" Yang queried.

"Look at your balls." Looking down, Yang could see her balls were rapidly expanding to the size they were before.

"That's fair." Yang said. "I think we've been in here long enough."

"What's th-OH!" Weiss began, but was cut off by Yang standing up, driving more of her dick into Weiss' breast. This wasn't helped when Nora stood a moment later.

Turning the water off, the trio managed to shuffle out of the shower, which wasn't made easy with Yang and Nora's dicks deep inside of Weiss' bust. Drying themselves off, Yang and Nora could feel their orgasms approaching at an alarming rate, most likely due to the jostling they did to get themselves dry before they shuffled into the dorm room.

"Fuck me. I'm not gonna last much longer." Nora groaned, her climax getting closer and closer, the sounds coming from Yang implied she was in a similar state.

Basically carrying Weiss' breasts with their dicks almost fully engulfed inside combined with the motions of their shuffling, were really testing Yang and Nora's stamina as they made their way to Blake and Yang's bed. Positioning themselves with Weiss' back against the wall and the two futa's kneeling on the bed, Yang and Nora started thrusting into Weiss' teats. Within seconds and a loud shriek, the futa's came again, harder than before. Slightly caught off guard by her bust swelling again, Weiss moaned happily as she felt her breasts pressing her against the wall as her hands went down to pleasure her soaked folds. As her breasts swelled larger and larger, cutting off her ability to look forwards, Weiss' own orgasm came crashing over her as well.

Panting heavily as their orgasms petered out, Weiss' breasts were now large enough that if she stood they would only just be off the ground and had retained their perkiness as a mice bonus. As they caught their breaths, all three girls jumped slightly when Yang's Scroll suddenly went off.

"Can you pass me that?" Yang asked Nora, who was closer to the Scroll. Leaning over and grabbing it, Nora passed it to Yang, stealing a quick kiss as she handed it over. Giggling from the surprise kiss, Yang checked who the message was from and saw it was from Blake.

"What is it?" Weiss asked from the other side of the mounds of flesh.

"A message from Blake. She sent me a picture of her and Ruby." Yang explained. "And it's captioned 'Jealous?' Which I probably would be if we weren't doing this." She said, gesturing to what they were doing.

"What's the pic? And why would you be jealous?" Nora asked, leaning over to try and see.

"It's a photo of Blake riding Ruby. Blake has a big belly full of cum, which is always sexy~ She's asking if I'm jealous because she knows I love doing that to her." Yang answered, showing the Scroll to Nora.

"That is a sexy look for her isn't it~" Nora breathed, subconsciously thrusting into Weiss again.

"Yeah it is~" Yang cooed, mirroring Nora's actions.

"Hey let me see." Weiss spoke up.

Throwing the Scroll over to Weiss, Yang pulled Nora in for a deep kiss. As they were making out, they almost missed the sound of the camera going off on Yang's Scroll.

"You sending something to Blake?" Yang asked.

"Of course~" Weiss smirked, throwing the Scroll back over to Yang.

Checking her messages, Yang saw that Weiss had sent a selfie showing off her massive bust and the two futa's in the middle of their make-out session with the caption reading 'A Little Bit'.

"Cheeky~" Yang teased, thrusting harder.

"I try~" Weiss cooed.

"Wanna see how big we can make you before the others get back?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Certainly." Weiss agreed, her hands going back down to her glistening folds.

"That's good. Because our balls are filling up again~" Nora moaned.

Loud moaning was soon the only sound that the girls were able to make as they settled in for a fun night.


End file.
